Genshō Ryūdōin
is introduced in the anime along with his brothers. He is a taijutsu master, seeking revenge against Might Guy for their father's humiliation and death. Personality Genshō hates and wants revenge on Might Guy for defeating his father and humiliating him. Appearance Genshō wears black pants, a black shirt under a dark grey jacket, all covered by an opened purple mantle where the edges are black. He also wears protection on his hands and a necklace with three large teeth. He has long white hair and his eyes have an unusual colouring with dark sclera and blue irides. Another particular feature is his black water drop tattoo and his claw-like nail in the index of his left hand. Abilities Taijutsu Genshō is primarily a taijutsu master. Both Guy and Rock Lee mentioned him as a genius of this discipline, learning each technique that Guy showed him like sand absorbs water. He uses kenpō, a Japanese martial art using principally fists and pressure points. Genshō is shown to be very fast, enough to completely prevent Lee from attacking him, and very strong in his hits, as mentioned by Lee during their fight, as he had to try and avoid him instead of blocking his attacks. As a taijutsu genius, he is capable of analysing new taijutsu techniques in an instant and find an appropriate counter attack in the next second, as he "broke" Rock Lee's Leaf Whirlwind by raising his knee and driving the elbow downwards at the same time without knowing Lee's technique before. Despite this, he was impressed by the speed and power displayed by Guy and Lee when they open four of the Eight Gates. Ninjutsu Puppet Techniques Apart from his taijutsu ability, he is also able to manipulate wooden puppets by the way of charms placed upon them. If a target comes too close to them, the dummies will begin to attack by using taijutsu attacks. However, the wooden puppets are barely able to respond to their opponent's counterattack and are essentially used to overcome them by their large numbers. If the charm is removed, the puppet is disabled. Genshō is also able to control them as if the puppets were like his own body, therefore allowing them to be a greater threat for his opponents. The puppets also have the ability to split into their base parts and then fuse together. When used, the wooden dummies form structures, at the behest of the user. These structures have ranged from the simplicity of small house up to the complexity of a huge castle, thus surrounding and isolating the targets. When the structure is complete, the wooden parts can be imbued with Genshō's chakra to be strengthened to a point where even Guy was unable to break the walls with sheer strength alone. Unlike his two brothers, Genshō also possesses the ability to trick two opponents into fighting a wooden doll, which is actually unwittingly controled by their comrade, leading them to fight their allies without noticing. Part I Third Great Beast Arc They sought revenge on Might Guy for their father's humiliation and death. He apparently has the ability to manipulate wood puppets. He captured Might Guy in a house made from the wooden pieces the puppets consist of, and tired him out there. After Naruto and Team Guy showed up, he, along with his brothers, added more puppet parts to the house, so that it became like a traditional Japanese castle. Despite knowing it was a trap, Lee rushed in, taking the chance. In order to get his revenge, Genshō used Wooden Men Possession Turnover Manipulation Technique to force Guy to fight to the death with Rock Lee. Guy realised he was fighting Lee, and Genshō's plan failed. He was then taken to the medical corps. In Other Media Video Games Genshō also made an appearance in Naruto: Path of the Ninja 2. In the game, he was trying to conquer the world using the Spirit Beast. With the Spirit Beast's evil spirits, he would force friends to fight against friends. In the end, Rokkaku was killed, Genshō killed Jakō by using his Explosion: Disappearance Killing Technique, and Naruto defeated Genshō after he combined with the newly resurrected Spirit Beast. He was able to create purple rays of infinite pain, draining all power from enemies. This Genshō was radically different from his anime counterpart. Trivia * means "phantom general". de:Genshou Ryuudouin